Love is like Fire and Lightning
by daintyHarlequin
Summary: It all started with a game of Basketball, a plan, and a couple annoyed weapons. Please R&R! This is mt 1st fanfic.
1. Late

"Geez…how did I get myself into this?" The weapon said as her arms were wobbling from carrying buckets of water for fifteen minutes.

"My arms are starting to get sore! Why didn't you wake me up earlier! This is all your fault!" Jackie said to the boy standing next to her.

"Chill Jackie… So what? We were only late this once. I was kinda aiming for perfect attendance though." Harvar said.

"You're right. I was overreacting a bit."

"A bit?"

The girl giggled after hearing what he had just said.

"Hey, Jackie?"

"What is it Harvar?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this. I was all my fault we're la-"

He was soon cut off by her lips pressing gently against his.

"I forgive you." She said.

"Awesome."

"Anyways, it wasn't your fault." She said encouragingly .

"I guess so." Harvar said softly.

"It wasn't. I'm actually kind of glad. To get to be here with you and all…." She said quietly.

"Me too."

"I guess what they went through was worth it after all." She said.

"Yeah, I think so too."

There was a sudden silence between the two for a while.

" I love you, Jackie."

"I love you too, Harvar."


	2. Lunch at the rooftop

_A few weeks before during lunch_

_As usual, Kim and Ox were sitting together on a bench on the rooftop of Shibusen blabbering about what they love about each other; leaving their weapons waiting and complaining about how stupid they were for forgetting about them. For some reason they were talking longer than usual._

"Oh yeah… remember the time you and I were…"

"Oh Yeah! I almost forgot about that…"

"You looked so cute"

"Aww you looked way cuter!"

"No, you did."

"No, you did."

"Awww, no you di-"

"Will you two just shut up!" Jacqueline added.

"You two have been so annoying ever since you started dating! All "I love you" this and "I love you" that! And "oh you're so sweet"! Ever since that mission you've been forgetting about us!" Jackie said pointing to herself and Harvar.

"Geez, Jackie. You don't have to start yelling…Are you just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend?" Kim asked.

Jacqueline flinched at her response.

"Me? Boyfriend? Yeah right! Boys are stupid lying geeks who are to lazy to do anything!" Jackie said.

"Oh yeah, yesterday you we're telling me about how sexy Har-"

"What did you just say…?" Jacqueline said in a somewhat frightening tone with flames in her eyes. (She is a lantern after all)

While the two kept on fighting, Ox started a conversation with Harvar.

"Hi Harvar. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, sitting."

"Are you okay? You have been a bit quiet. More than you usually are." Ox questioned.

"Well it's just… What do you see in that Kim?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that, she is a witch. You are a meister. Meisters and witches don't belong. She can kill you anytime she has the chance." Harvar said with an angry tone.

There was a sudden silence between the two of them. All of a sudden, the silence broke after hearing the two girls' conversation.

"I'm sorry Kim. I overreacted."

"It's okay, Jackie. You just got to get angry less."

"Um what?"

"Nothing...nothing at all…"

"Let's go before we're late for class. Kim, Ox, you guys coming?" Jacqueline asked the two while gesturing her had in a waving motion.

"Yeah hold on. Just a sec." Kim said.

"Whatever we're going. Come on Harvar."

"Sure, whatever." Harvar said following Jacqueline back to the classroom.

"Okay Ox-kun. You got the plan?"

"Yeah Kimmy. I'll invite everyone to come."

"Okay, let plan set up Jackie and Harvar commence."

The two then walked away to class.

**AN: Haha! I sence something will happen in the next chapter! Please R&R!**


	3. Fun with basketball

_It was Saturday and Kim and Ox had something in store for Jackie and Harvar that day._

_One day at Kim and Jacqueline's apartment_

"Hahhhhh…I'm so tired…Oh no! it's 11:45! I can't be late! They're all probably waiting by now! The pink haired meister said frustratingly.

She put on casual clothes since they were just going to hang out with Ox and the rest of the gang.

After scanning her features in the nearby mirror, she went over to Jacqueline's room to wake her up. Jackie was NOT the early bird type. She would always stay up until two watching her stupid dramas on TV. Nearly sobbing while watching episodes.

"Jackie! Wake up! We're going to the Basketball court!" Kim said.

"Hmmmm…" Jackie said while still sleeping.

Kim stopped talking for a while to hear what she was trying too say.

"Hmmmmm…I love… you… too… H-… Harvar…" Jacqueline said in her sleep.

Kim was nearly paralyzed after what she had heard.

"I knew it. She does like Harvar… Why won't she just confess already?" Kim whispered trying to not let Jacqueline aware of her presence.

Tiptoing to Jacqueline, Kim stopped after hearing another sentence her weapon had said.

"I.. love you…Harvar…" She said

She then puckered her lips making a silent 'chu' noise.

"I don't wanna know…" Kim said while sighing.

Kim then tapped Jackie on the back to wake her up. Jackie got up and sat on her bed.

"Oh! Hi Kim! I didn't notice you there,… haha…! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?" Jackie asked in a quite angry, yet confused tone concerning that she knew she had talked in her sleep everyone knew Jackie talked in her sleep ever since that horrible camping trip…

"Why so angry all of a sudden? I just got here." Kim said in a quite average voice to hide that she was lying.

".Good. Why are you changed?" Jackie asked.

"Oh. We are going to meet up with the rest of the gang to play some Basketball. So hurry up and get changed." Kim said.

"Fine."

Kim then stepped out of her bedroom to give her some privacy.

After Kim left, Jackie thought too her self, 'Darn it! What if she did hear me? These dreams about Harvar won't stop! He's so idiotic, annoying, nerdy, cute, sweet thoughtf-. Wait. Wasn't I just insulting him? Why won't they stop? I've been having these dreams since 1 week ago! Could it be…NO! I d-don't like Harvar! It just can't be!' But on the inside Jackie knew she loved him.

Jacqueline stepped out of her room ready to go.

"Hi Jackie. You ready?"

"Yup. Let's go."

Kim nodded in agreement heading out the door with a somewhat evil glare on her face.

_Meanwhile at the Basketball court,_

"Hey Kim, Jackie." Maka said while waving.

"Ohhhh…Hi you two." Everyone said with a strange tone in their voice. Everyone except for Harvar, he seemed confused at what was going on.

"Are you guys okay? You seem a bit strange today." Jackie asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean? We're just okey – dokey!" Everyone said again.

"Right…" Jackie said again, still in suspicion.

Jackie then walked away to start the game.

"Ready for the plan Ox-kun?" Kim asked.

"Of course, I'm ready when you are." Ox said with the top of his head shining.

They then walked over to Black Star.

"OKAY EVERYBODY! THIS IS A PUNISHMENT GAME! Black Star said with his big ego voice.

Everytime they had to play a game of basketball, it just had to be a punishment game.

Everyone chose their teams.

Team A was Team leader Kid, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patti, Harvar, and Kilik.

Team B was Team leader Jacqueline, Maka, Liz, Ox, Kim, Fire, and Thunder.

"Hey why did I get all the suckis-" Jackie was soon cut off by a whistle signaling the start of the game. Jackie wasn't the best at sports but she still knew the rules, unlike Maka. Everyone soon started playing.

"Double dribble on Maka!"

"What's a double dribble? That sounds pretty cool." She said.

Everyone sighed and wondered why was Maka so dumb when it came to sports.

The game soon ended after an Hour.

"26-8!" Soul said in satisfaction.

"The winner is Kid's team!" Black Star said.

Everyone on his team were shouting in victory.

"Jackie's team, choose a punishment!" Everyone soon glanced at eachother with more evil glares. The team soon grouped up in a circle whispering while leaving Jacqueline out.

"Great I wonder what they have in store of me this time…" Jackie said remembering what happened last time.

Jackie's team then walked over to they're leader. They all stared at her with even more evil glares.

"Jackie, Kim said. "I dare you to ask Harvar out on a date…"

"On a what?" Jackie said yelling at her meister.

"You're supposed to accept every Punishment game dare, though, Jackie!"

"AGHHHHH! FINE!" Jackie said in an angry tone.

"Yayyy!" Everyone said while clapping.

Jackie then walked over to Harvar slowly.

"Oh, hi Jacqueline. What are you here for?" Harvar asked her.

"U-ummmm…well…uhhhh…H-harvar? W-will you go o-on a d-d-d-date with m-me?" Jackie said almost bursting out into tears of embarrassment.

Harvar had a shocked look in his eyes.

Harvar and Jacqueline's hearts were beating so fast. They were blushing like crazy.

Harvar thought 'I-is this the punishment? What do I say? I don't like her in a serious way or anything. But why do I feel like THIS? Could this be?... No it couldn't! I do not like her! She is so snobby, lazy, cute, nice…What am I thinking? Then a sentence came out of his mouth.

"I-I would love too…" He said with hesitation.

Jackie, still surprised at the response was as red as a tomato.

"Wha-what? Really?"

"Umm…sure…" He said.

Everyone then had a strange look of satisfaction in their eyes.

"It actually worked!" the group whispered to each other while watching Jacqueline and Harvar talking.

They then quieted down to hear what they were saying.

"So, tomorrow, at maybe around threeish?" Jackie asked.

"Oh. Ok. I'll pick you up at your house. Okay?" He asked.

"Uhhh…Sure." Jackie said with embarrassment.

"Okay see you tomorrow Jackie." Harvar said with a grin forming on his face.

Thoughts then raced through Jackie's mind.

'Jackie? Did he just call me Jackie? He never called me that. He always just called me Jacqueline.' She then her face turned scarlet.

"Yeah everyone! The plan worked!" Kim and Ox said in satisfactory.

Jackie and Harvar then approached the rest of the team.

"What were you guys talking about?" Liz said trying to pretend she didn't know what happened.

"Ooooooo! Sis! I knows! Patti said happily. It all went like dish!

She then bursted into song.

"JACKIE AND HARVAR SITTIN IN A TWEE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES JACKIE NEE-SAN WITH A MISCARRIAGE!" Patti said while laughing. Everyone started laughing except for Jackie and Harvar.

"WEDIDN'TKISSALRIGHT!ITSJUSTADATE!ADATE!THAT'SITNOTHINGSERIOUS!ITELLYOU!JUSTSHUTTHEHELLUP!" Jacqueline and Harvar said in unison. Harvar usually doesn't yell nor get angry.

"A date?" Everyone said at once.

"Yeah it's just a date nothing else. It was a dare alright!" Jackie said angrily.

"Now will you guys just shut up?" Harvar said in an annoyed tone.

"Awww…are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Kilik said.

"No it's just one date. After that it's over." Jackie said to him angrily.

"Fine. Fine. Well, everyone, I'm going see ya Monday."kilik said walking away with his weapons.

"Bye!" Everyone said.

After everyone left, only Jackie, Kim, Ox, and Harvar were left.

"Well we're leaving." Ox said.

"Bye Jackie". Harvar said. "See you tomorrow, threeish."

"Yeah threeish." Jackie said.

The two boys then walked away.

"Awwww…Jackie! Your growing up so fast! I'm so happy for you! You finally got a boyfriend!" Kim said almost crying.

"One. He is not my boyfriend. Like I said before, it's just one date. Two. I'm older than you by like a month." She said annoyed.

"You just wait and see, Jackie. First you'll be talking to each other. Then you'll start having a make out session in the janitor's closet the next day at school!" Kim said.

"Oh! Shut up!" Jackie said angrily.

"Whatever." Kim said.

They then walked back to the house.

'I can't wait…for tomorrow to come…' Jackie Thought on their way back home.

**AN:Ouch! My arms and fingers hurt. This is probably the longest thing I've written in my life. Please R&R!**


	4. Getting ready

_Ox and Harvar were walking back to their apartment after playing basketball with their friends._

"Hey Harvar." Ox said.

"What?"

"Why did you accept Jackie's date offer?"

"Why not?" Harvar said.

"Well I was sort of assuming that you would say something like 'Sorry I have to study' or 'I have homework I have to finish'."

"Yeah…but my heart was pounding for some sort of reason and my face was so red it felt like I was burning. I don't know why but, I just couldn't say no."

"WHATTT? Have you experienced love before?" Ox asked in shock.

"Love? I have never. I do not see importance in it in life. Therefore, I have not experienced it…until now…

"H-harvar, that is so so sad! You have never experienced it before so you know nothing about it! Love is the lord of Heaven and Earth! Love is a matter of Life and Death and als-"

Ox was then cut off by Harvar.

"Maybe. Maybe I do love her. We will just have to find out tomorrow."

The two guys then reached their apartment.

That night, Harvar was thinking about Jacqueline the whole night.

'Do I love her? I just can't decide. She does have a cute smile. The way she laughs makes everyone happy. She keeps everyone warm when they feel cold. Maybe she really is nice. We'll just have to find out tomorrow.'

He then fell slowly asleep.

'Goodnight, Jackie' He thought

_Back at Kim and Jackie's apartment at 2:00 in the morning (__**Yeah, they stay up THIS late)**_

_Kim was practicing spells to teach Angela while Jackie was watching her dramas again._

"Hey, Jackie? Can you get my spell book for me?"

"Hold on, Kim. This is the best part!" Jackie said with tears falling down in her eyes. She was watching more dramas on TV again. Most people thought of her having a cool, laidback, attitude kind of like Soul. But at home, she was just a big drama queen.

"Whatever. I'll get it myself." Kim said while walking toward the old, tattered book.

"Jackie, you might wanna get some sleep. You don't wanna be late for your date tomorrow!" Kim said with slight sarcasm in her voice.

Kim noticed Jacqueline wasn't answering.

"Jackie?"

Then she noticed Jackie on the couch snoring with a smile on her face while mumbling something.

"Geez…she's probably having another dream about Harvar." Kim said while sweat dropping.

Kim walked away to her room to practice more spells while leaving Jackie and her dreams on the couch.

_The next day_

"Hahhh…good morning K- Hey Kim, why am I on the couch?" Jackie asked.

"Oh. Jackie you're awake! You fell asleep there while watching your dramas." She said with a pan in her hand cooking breakfast.

"Oh no! Kim! What time is it?" Jackie asked while running to her room in search of something.

"It's 2:30. Why?" (Yeah, lanterns wake up that late)

"Kim! My date! It's today! Dang it dang it dang it dang it!"

"Oh yeah! You should get changed now!"

Jackie soon got dressed.

"Okay, Kim how do I look?" Jackie asked wile fixing her hair

"You look fine. Why do you care so much? You've been around Harvar a lot and you didn't really care about how good you looked." Kim said in suspicion.

"Huh? No reason?" Jackie said.

"Right,right." Kim said.

_Harvar was already walking toward Jacqueline's house._

"So this is the place." Harvar said.

He reached out and rang the doorbell.

He dusted his pants with his hands to make sure he look presentable.

The door slowly opened.

"Oh hi Harvar. I'll go get Jackie for you."

"Um thanks Kim."

The brunette then slowly walked towards the door.

"Ummm…Hi Harvar…" Jacqueline said while struggling to get the words out of her mouth.

Harvar then stared at Jackie in awe. He never has seen her this pretty before. She would usually wear her green uniform or just a T-shirt and jeans while going out. But this time, she was wearing a dress.

"Harvar, what's wrong?" Jackie asked.

"Uhhh nothing…it's just…Jackie, you look beautiful. I got you these." Harvar said hesitantly while handing the weapon a bouquet of white roses.

Jacqueline started to blush.

"Flowers? For me? That's so thoughtful of you Harvar –kun. I'll go put these in a vase. I'll be right back." She said while rushing inside the house to find a vase.

Harvar then blushed.

'Harvar-kun? Did she just call me Harvar-kun? She usually only calls me Harvar.' He thought.

"Ahh. Perfect." Jackie said while fixing the flowers in a clear vase.

Suddenly her meister came up to her.

"Wow Jackie! Where did you get those flowers?" Kim asked.

"Hmmm? Harvar-kun got them for me." She said.

'Harvar-kun?' Kim thought 'Did she just call him Harvar-kun? Could she be falling in love with him? For real, this time? That's kind of how I was with Ox before…' Kim suddenly heard Jackie say something.

"Okay, Kim, I'm leaving!" Jackie said while waving and heading out towards the door.

"She's growing up so fast." Kim said.

_Meanwhile, outside of Kim and Jackie's house,_

"You ready?" Harvar asked Jacqueline.

"I'm ready when you are." Jackie nodded in agreement.

"Great." He said.

He then held her hand.

'What? What am I doing how did I end up holding her hand?' Harvar thought

'H-he's holding my hand! What do I do? What do I do?' Jackie thought.

The two started to blush.

'Well, maybe this date won't be so bad after all…' They both thought to themselves.

**AN: OMG! I kinda have writers block! I'm still working on the next chapter though! Please R&R!**


	5. Dates and Ice cream

"Okay everyone, here's the plan." Ox said

"Hey Ox. Don't you think that we should just leave them alone?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well I want to make sure that Harvar breaks another girl's heart."

"Another?" Everyone said in awe.

"Yeah…you certainly do not want to know." He said making a face.

Everyone soon talked the plan over.

Meanwhile with Jackie and Harvar,

"So...Jackie…What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I don't know…and you're still holding my hand…" She said.

"Oh…sorry…"

"It's okay."

"Yeah…I don't know what to talk about either, I never been on a date before…haha…" Harvar said sighing a little.

"Yeah…me too…How do Ox and Kim handle this stuff?" She said while giggling a little.

"Yeah, I know. Honestly, it could get so annoying how they always talk about each other it's kind of like they don't have anything else to talk about."

"I know! I get really pissed sometimes!" Jackie said.

The two soon started a conversation about how stupid their meisters would act near each other at a nearby bench next to an ice cream shop.

"And then he said…" Harvar said

"No Way! HAHAHAHA!" Jacqueline said

"Then he was all like…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're so funny!" Jackie laughed so much she was practically crying.

Meanwhile, on the ice cream shop rooftop,

"Hey, Kim, Do you hear them?" Kid asked looking at the two weapons practically laughing their faces off.

"No, I can't here because of Jackie's constant laughing." She said while sighing.

"Hey, I bwought a camewa!" Patti said while snapping a few photos of the two.

"Uhhh…Patti, I don't think you should be taking candid photos of them…" Maka said in concern.

"But then, he sai-" Harvar stopped talking for a while.

"What is it Harvar-kun?" The lantern asked.

"I thought I heard a camera." He said while looking around the empty roads.

"It probably came from the ice cream shop."

"Maybe. Speaking of ice cream, you want some?" Harvar asked.

"Oh, um, sure. Thanks."

Harvar went into the ice cream shop while Jackie waited on the bench.

"Here you go, Jackie." Harvar said while handing her the ice cream

"Thank you Harvar-kun. I love ice cream. It cools me down. I get hot easily. I also have anger issues… according to Kim. I guess those are the downs sides to being a lantern." Jackie said while taking a lick of her ice cream.

"Ahhh…that was refreshing." She said.

"Does she usually eat that fast, Kim?" Soul asked.

"Only when it comes to ice cream. It's the only thing she can eat without stopping." She said while sweat dropping.

"Hehe…"

"What are you laughing about Harvar-kun?" Jackie asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"You got an ice cream stain on your face." Harvar said pointing at the stain.

"Huh? What? I'll go get napki-" Jacqueline was interrupted by feeling a pair of lips gently pressing onto hers. And his hand going through her long, brown, hair. She kissed back, but then let go to catch her breath.

Jackie started to blush so much the power level of the redness on her face was OVER 9000! (LOL. Dragon Ball Z)

She soon covered her mouth and started to panic.

'H-he-he. He kissed me! And on the lips too! What do I do? What do I say? This is my first kiss! I don't know what to do! It felt just…just…so…so…right. Omigosh! What do I do?'

"Whooaaa…" Everyone stared at the two in awe.

"Look sish! I got in on my camwa!" Patti whispered.

"No f'in way!" Everyone whispered and glanced at Patti's camera.

"Wow. She got it just in time!" Ox whispered.

"Imma ish going to put this on facebook!" She said.

"Don't! Anyone can see that! Even Jackie or Harvar." Liz said.

"Jackie nee-san has a facebook! She didn't send me a fwiend wequest!" She said while letting out a soft 'hmph' noise.

"I could see why…"Kilik said.

They both quieted down to here what the two were saying.

"I'm so sorry Jackie. I shouldn't of been like that. I forgot. You aren't my girlfriend…I don't have one though…" He said embarrassingly.

"Well, now you do." She said while kissing him on the cheek.

'Where did that come from? I have a boyfriend now? Whatt the hell am I doing?' She thought.

"So I have a girlfriend now, huh? Sweet." Harvar said with a sense of achievement in his voice.

"So Harvar what do you wanna do now? It's already 4:45. Do you want to get lunch?"

"Sure Jackie." He said then quickly grabbed hold of her hand.

Sure enough, Jackie was blushing again.

They soon trotted away from the ice cream shop which has become their official spot to y'know make out and icky stuff like that.

"Wowwwwww!" Black Star said.

"Jackie's got a boyfriend? How exciting does this get? She's growing up!" Kim said.

"Wow. I never expected THIS to happen. Harvar is usually not the type to fall in love or flirt or anything like that." Ox said

"I got the pictuwe of Jackie nee-san kissing Harvar on the cheek!" Patti said in satisfaction.

"How do you get all these pictures?" Kid asked his weapon in amusement.

"Datsh a secwet. Mehehe." Patti said with an evil glare.

Everyone then made that face you make when you meet Excalibur.

"WELL, THE ALMIGHTY BLACK SATR WILL BE HEADING BACK TO HIS THRONE! LET'S GO TSUBAKI!"

"Okay. See you guys tomorrow." Tsubaki said while waving

"Bye." Everyone said.

"Oh. Patti forgot her camera I'll give it to her tomorrow." Kim said.

Everyone soon went back to their homes.

Meanwhile, at a nearby restaurant,

"Thanks for paying for the meal Harvar-kun. I owe you." Jackie said.

"No. it's okay. You are my girlfriend now, Jackie."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

The two then walked out of the fancy restaurant. Hand in hand.

"What's wrong Jackie are you cold?" Harvar asked.

"Huh. Kinda."

Harvar then removed his jacket and draped it over Jackie.

'I'm wearing his jacket? Now he's gonna get cold! For goodness sake I'm not even cold! I'm a lantern!' She thought.

"Um. Harvar you don't need to do that." Jackie said.

"No it's okay. I'm not that cold." He responded.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'm fine." He said.

"Well, here you are. Jackie, I had a great time today." Harvar said while blushing.

"Yeah me too."Jackie said

_ding dong_

The doorbell rang.

The door opened.

It was Kim.

"My my, look who we have here." She said in a sarcastic tone. Looking at her partner with Harvar's jacket draped over her. She soon gave Harvar's jacket back to him.

"Oh hi Kim." Jackie said.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Bye Kim, bye Jackie." Harvar said

"Ox is probably wondering why I'm home so late." He said

"Bye Harvar-kun. I had a great time. I love you." Jackie said kissing him on the cheek.

"Love you too. See you tomorrow." He said then walked away.

Kim's jaws fell down to the floor. She knew they kissed. But they kissed without blushing. Like they were already dating for years.

The two then entered the house.

"What was that?" Kim asked and trying to hide that she already knew what happened.

"What was what?" Jackie said confusingly.

"You kissed him." She said.

"Yeah. What about it?" Jackie asked.

"Forget about it. Fill me in. Fill me in." She said.

"Okay…" Jackie said.

"Where did you go?"

"We just had ice cream and ate at some restaurant."

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Yes..."

"Did you guys like make out?"

"Kinda…"

"Tell me more!" Kim said.

"Well…nothing else really happened…he's just my boyfriend…"

"Woww." Kim was great at pretending that she wasn't lying.

"Well I guess your right Kim. Everything did change. I got me a boyfriend now too."

"How did it feel when you kissed him?"

"Well, at first, there was a stain on my lip. I was gonna get a napkin but instead, he kissed me. I-it just felt so…so…right."

"Ahhh…Love at first sight. Your growing up so fast Jackie!" Kim said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight Kim."

"Night Jackie."

In bed, Jackie thought of Harvar again.

'Goodnight Harvar-kun. I love you.'

**AN: Finally! I got writers block! Please R&R!**


	6. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I'm sorry I didn't update for a while! I've been busy with stupid school! Geez…I wish my grades smoked weed so they would get higher! Well, anyways, I won't be updating for a while but I promise I'll get it to you by the middle of June. And I got good news for you non-english readers in Mexico, Italy, and Spain! My good friend, **jackie-o-lantern-chan **will translate this in Spanish! How awesome is that? Thanks Jackie!


	7. Another authors note! Sorry!

**Okay, everyone, I told myself I wouldn't do this but, here it goes, I'm putting this story on hiatus for now. I am so so sorry I promised you the next chapter a way long time ago. I just don't know how I can update it. If anyone wants to maybe continue it for me, please PM me. I'm also thinking of a summer based story including all of spartoi! (secondaries included of course) So please look forward to it. And special thanks to jackie-o-lantern-chan, sailor sofia, Rin Winters, Skarlet Magician 1997, Lol-Ox-Ford-lol, and Vampgurl219 for guiding me through my fanfiction 'journey'. Remember I love all of you! is like my second home! And all of you are my second family!**

~lovingnori707~


End file.
